


you could take a lick (but it's too cold to bite)

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: “You look kinda thirsty.” Louis croons softly.Harry leans back in his chair and tilts his head to the side. His eyes are covered by the pair of expensive shades, but Louis feels his eyes drifting down his backside as he lays on his stomach.“Why don’t you bring me a bit of that ice cream, darling?”Louis and Harry have fun in a summer day.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	you could take a lick (but it's too cold to bite)

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to Ice Cream by Blackpink last night and wrote this. Hope everyone enjoy <3  
> Also big thank you to Holly for beta-ing this for me <3

Louis’ blue eyes are alluring as he laps his tongue on his ice cream, perky tongue collecting the icy sweetness before swallowing it slowly. He bats his lashes exaggeratedly when he licks off the pink and creamy white mess on his upper lip.

Harry shifts in his garden chair, opening his legs and spreading his broad shoulders, taking more space than necessary. Assuming a dominant stance that has Louis’ eyes blurring with desires. With a slurpy sound, Louis teasingly sucks the top of his ice cream cone, hollowing his cheeks. He feels his lips as cold as his treat and he imagines them against Harry’s certainly warm ones.

The California sun is hot above them, bathing their backyard in soft hazy light. Louis’ skin looks like glitter and gold under the sunshine. His small bikini bottoms barely doing the job of covering his bits, the back part of it buried in his plump cheeks.

Without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend, Louis licks his ice cream cone, absently humming to a random song and shaking his arse from side to side, knowing how much Harry loves to watch it jiggle.

“You look kinda thirsty.” Louis croons softly.

Harry leans back in his chair and tilts his head to the side. His eyes are covered by the pair of expensive shades, but Louis feels his eyes drifting down his backside as he lays on his stomach.

“Why don’t you bring me a bit of that ice cream, darling?”

Biting back a smile, Louis rolls over his beach chair and gets up. The ice cream in his hand is starting to melt under the heat and the boy feels the coldness dripping on the back of his hand. He skips to where Harry is, legs waddling below the knees.

Without wasting any time, Louis sits sideways on his boyfriend’s lap, feeling the warmth of his slacks covered legs against the back of his own sweat damp ones.

Harry smirks and lets his jaw drop slightly open. Louis feeds him the ice cream and watches the tongue that had been all over his body many times collect a bit of the sweet. He can’t help but stare shamelessly as Harry’s mouth shuts and he swallows, sharp jaw clenching and Adam’s apple bobbing.

In a heartbeat, Harry grabs Louis' sticky wrist and takes another lick, scooping more of the ice cream this time. The man urges forward to pull a kiss from Louis, who can’t help a moan when the coldness of the ice cream floods his mouth.

The kiss is cold and sloppy and sweet. Harry grabs Louis’ thigh and brings him closer, licking precisely against his cold lips. The exchange is filled with filthy licks and teeth. Louis melts in Harry’s nosy touches just like the ice cream in his hand.

With one swift motion, Harry pulls one of Louis’ legs across his lap so the boy is straddling him. The movement causes Louis’ ice cream to fall forgotten on the floor, freeing his hands to pull and rake his nails through Harry’s wavy hair.

“You taste so sweet,” Harry groans, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him impossibly close. The boy’s bum falls onto the man’s clothed crotch, like a puzzle piece falling into place.

Humming against Harry’s now warm lips, Louis kisses him back with the same intensity and moves his expert hips in little eight figures, teasing his boyfriend’s growing cock. Louis feels the air scarce in his lungs and lets his head fall back. His hair tickles the top of his back, but the feeling slips to the back of his mind when Harry slides his lips to suckle and kiss his neck.

“On top of me like a sweet cherry, aren’t you?” Harry murmurs and Louis groans at the sound of his voice muffled by his golden skin.

Louis can’t help the motion of his hips as he grinds down against Harry’s cock, which makes him grab two handfuls of his full arse. Pulling and kneading the soft flesh between his long fingers.

Chuckles slip past Harry’s lips when Louis jerks in his lap as he rubs a dry finger on his covered hole. With his lips still attached to the column of his boy’s throat, he pulls Louis’ bikini to the side, letting the slippery fabric strain against one side of his ass.

Carelessly, he gropes Louis’ cheeks, the tips of his fingers brushing against the boy’s hole. Louis is now desperately moving his hips back against big hands and forth over Harry’s big, hard cock.

“Please, daddy.”

“You want daddy’s cock, is that right, sweetie?”

Louis nods excitedly, wanting nothing more than Harry to take good care of him. He wants Harry to force his cock inside him, lick all over him like ice cream. His eyes shoot open when his boyfriend grabs his face tightly, forcing him to open his mouth before shoving two fingers inside his wet warmth.

Happily, Louis closes his lips around Harry’s thick digits. He laps filthily on the fingers, sucking them tightly and hollowing his cheeks, putting on a show for his boyfriend. Harry smirks and pushes his fingers deeper, curling them in the back of Louis’ throats. The boy chokes but keeps licking and suckling the best he can, saliva now dripping from the corner of his lips and making a mess of his chin, throat constricting to accommodate Harry’s fingers.

Harry pulls his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, not giving Louis any time to process anything that is happening before he presses his damp digits on his slightly loose rim. He teases the puckered and sensitive skin, brushing his fingers over Louis’ hole.

Needless to say, Louis is unpleased with the teasing, he pushes his bum back. Harry laughs at his impatience and pushes one finger all the way in without warning. Louis gasps loudly at the sudden intrusion, but soon enough he melts into Harry’s touches.

Harry eases his finger in and out of Louis as he other hand gropes one of Louis’ cheeks. Impatiently, he forces another finger in, opening up his boyfriend roughly. He scissors Louis open, stroking over his velvety walls, the clenching tightness around his fingers enough to drive him crazy.

“Fuck me, please, daddy.” Louis whines, bouncing back on the fingers that assault his hole. His little cock straining against the front of his red bikini bottoms.

He feels hot all over and the sunshine above them and his boyfriend’s teasing aren’t doing much to help him.

“So eager.” Harry tsks, he swats his hand over Louis’ ass and jerks his hips up, forcing his boy to feel his hard cock, without being able to have it.

Louis whines impatiently, riding Harry’s fingers which never hit or brush his prostate. His short arms hook around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders for support as he tries changing the angle so the fingers inside would finally hit his spot. His plans are cut short when Harry’s hand curls around his hip, narrowing his movements.

A displeased moan stumbles out of Louis’ cherry lips, but can’t help getting extremely turned on by how Harry can completely hold him in place with just one of his hands. The strength and size of Harry always being such a turn on to him. Louis can’t deny how many times he has gotten off to the thought of Harry manhandling him and throwing him around, folding him in any position he desires.

Louis is so lost in his own head that he barely notices when Harry pulls his own cock out of his shorts. Though he does notice when Harry’s fingers slip out of his hole, leaving him empty and clenching around nothing.

“Will you be good for daddy and stay still while I use your tight little ass?”

“Yes, daddy.” Louis gasps out, opening his eyes to stare at Harry, but being met with his own reflection at Harry’s shades. With a huff, Louis snatches the sunglasses out of Harry’s face.

Curling his brows inwards angrily, Harry lands a heavy hand on Louis’ ass. The slap sound is almost as loud as the pained moan that rumbles in Louis’ chest. The sound is sweet and syrupy, ringing like music to Harry’s ears.

“Look at you, you're gagging for it like a slut. So pathetically desperate for my cock that you even forgot good manners.” Harry grits out before spitting on one of his palms and using it to wet his hard prick.

Louis’ eyes roll back at Harry’s words, heat gathering in his crotch area. His little dick drips steadily against the thick fabric of his bikini.

A smug grin spreads on Harry’s face at his boy’s reaction to being humiliated. With one hand, he forces Louis hips up, using the other guide his impossibly hard cock to the boy’s tight rim.

Knowing how much Louis loves the ache of the stretch, Harry pulls Louis down onto his lap, burying his cock in the tight warmth in one, swift motion.

Louis moans loud at the feeling, his rim burns and clenches hungrily around Harry’s girth to accommodate the impressive size. His arse sits warmly on the top of Harry’s clothed thighs as he drops his head forward to lean it against his boyfriend’s shoulders. A pleasant sigh slipping past his lips as his hole clenches and unclenches steadily around the cock that stretches him open.

Slowly, Louis moves his hips back and forth, drowning in the familiar weight against his inner walls. He whines softly and nibbles at Harry’s shoulder through his white t-shirt.

“ _ Daddy _ .”

The breathed out word serves as an encouragement to Harry, who tightens his grip on Louis’ full hips, forcing them upwards. His cock draws out of Louis’ heat, the almost dry drag is unbearably pleasant and it has Harry biting down on his bottom lip to muffle a loud groan that threatens to slip from his throat.

Harshly, Harry pulls Louis back down. The boy moans loudly and goes pliant inside the man’s arms. Louis loves the feeling of being stuffed with Harry’s big cock, his rim impossibly stretched to accommodate it.

Grinning smugly, Harry digs his fingers in Louis’ squishy flesh, his big hands almost completely covering the circumference of the boy’s petite frame. Harry holds Louis’ body in place and starts to slowly fucking in to him, in contrast to his previous thrust. His cock drags out slowly until the bulbous head catches on Louis’ tight rim and then back in, reaching the deepest parts of his boy.

The feeling of Louis around him, blanketing his cock in tight heat is driving him crazy. He slaps one of his boy’s cheeks and wishes he could see his prick splitting him open. But he’s happy enough with the sound of Louis’ pleased whines.

Harry smacks Louis ass one more time before straining him thigh muscles to fuck into Louis’ pliant body thoroughly. Deeper and faster.

Louis bounces in Harry’s lap with each of his thrust, meowling  _ daddy _ over and over again, his voice wobbly at the edges and muffled by Harry’s shirt, where he has his face buried in.

“You like when daddy fucks your tight hole? When daddy uses you to get off?” Harry growls drilling into Louis with strength, his clothed thighs hitting against Louis’ naked ones with muffled slaps.

A loud cry comes from the back of Louis’ throat, starting to bounce against Harry’s throat, desperate for the feeling of being fucked. Sweats drips from his scalp and down his spine, wetting his golden skin.

“Harder,” Louis begs in a loud whimper, clinging to Harry’s broad shoulders for support. The boy is already completely lost in the overwhelming pleasure, pushing back against the rough thrusts, wanting to feel Harry as deep as possible.

“Slut” Harry mutters, obliging to his boy’s desires and hammering his cock even harder into him.

Harry’s arms and thighs’ muscles bulging and aching with the effort he puts into fucking Louis, feeling his own orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

A stream of curse words leave Louis’ sweet lips as he throws his head back again, caramel hair sticking to his sweat damp forehead in the process. His certainly reddish bum bouncing restlessly, his hips shift trying to find the perfect position.

Seeing Louis’ struggle to find his sweet spot, Harry holds him in place again and aims his cock before drilling back in with a purpose. The head of his dick hitting Louis’ prostate harshly. The boy lets a small scream out, tears that have been prickling the back of his eyes now dripping down his perfect face.

How loud Louis is when being fucked has to be Harry’s favorite thing in the world. The way the boy arches his back and tries to grind back on his thrusts, crying out loud. Moaning and screaming  _ daddy _ and  _ more _ .

Harry slaps one of Louis’ cheeks repeatedly until his own hand burns and stings, wanting to leave his mark on the boy. Louis cries and writhes at the pain of being spanked, feeling his orgasm closer and closer.

The sun is unrelenting on their skin, making everything even hotter. Their skins are clammy with sweat from their activities and the California sun. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, shielding them from the blinding light.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Louis chants desperately, the movements of his hips becoming sloppy, losing the once established, fast pace. “Need to cum, please,” he whimpers, mouthing at the salty skin of Harry’s neck.

“Do it, baby,” Harry whispers against the side of Louis’ head, “make a mess of yourself like a filthy little whore.”

And that is enough to have Louis coming, creaming the front of his bikini. His hole clenches unbearably tight around Harry’s greedy cock. Holding Louis in place, Harry fucks him through his orgasm, milking the boy’s prostate and feeling his own balls constricting.

Louis’ body shakes slightly, as Harry hammers into him roughly a couple more times before releasing his load inside of his boy’s tight hole. His come providing them with filthy, squelshy sounds as Harry slowed down his thrusts to a stop.

With a satisfied smile, Louis leaves a light kiss on Harry’s cheek, mind still foggy with post orgasm haze. Harry hugs him close and moves to pull out, but stops when he feels Louis’ small, trembling hands on his chest.

“Wanna feel full,” he says simply, shifting his hips to a comfortable position before laying back against Harry’s chest.

Harry sighs and lets Louis sit there, feeling his hole clenching softly around his soft, sensitive cock from time to time. He doesn’t dare to move, plugging Louis up and keeping his come inside the boy. All Harry does is lay back against the garden chest and let his eyes drop close.


End file.
